millionlivefandomcom-20200214-history
Machibouke no Lacrima
is an original unit song performed by Kitakami Reika, Takayama Sayoko, and Julia as the unit "Aquarius". Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Video Promotional Video= Lyrics Rōmaji= Okiniiri no KOOTO wa attakai no ni Kajikanda mama yubi wa POKETTO no naka Fui ni todoita dareka no hashagi koe Mune no sasakure ga hipparare itanda Kikitai BERU wa SAIRENSU moji no raretsu mo ippoutsuukou Ichiban kirei na basho de aitai yo ne tte waratta no wa... Uso datta no? Mabataku to ochiteku no Toumei de, suutto kiesou na kakera-tachi IRUMINEESHON nijimasenai de yotte Ijiwaru ne kiite kurenai no Wagamama na Lacrima Kimi no techou mekuru sonna shigusa o Kossori to me no hashi de otteta no wa Sono PEEJI no dokoka ichigyou de ii Kawashita yakusoku arimasu you ni Shinjitenai wake janai yo demo ii kirezu fuan nano wa Itsumo daijoubu kawari ni kami kushari nadete kureru no wa... Kimi dakara Samuzora o oritekuru Kono machi no hatsuyuki tokasu shizuku-tachi Machiawase shiteta mitai ni ne Hanayaideku kuuki ga kurushii yo Nee doko ni iru no Koboreta MIRUKU-iro no mukou ni maboroshi mita ki ga shita Sekai no chuushin ga soko ni aru you na KONTORASUTO Yoru ga...hajimaru Hyoutenka o torokashite Mimitabu ni yuruku kakaru haneta toiki Iitakatta kotoba nante nanimo Detekonai yuruseru yo me ga atta dake de... Mabataku to ochiteku no Toumei de, suutto kiesou na kakera-tachi Kimi ga kureta MAFURAA ni nita ondo de Mata sekai boyakete iku yo Wagamama da ne Lacrima |-| Kanji= お気に入りのコートはあったかいのに かじかんだまま指はポケットの中 不意に届いた　誰かのはしゃぎ声 胸のささくれが引っ張られ痛んだ 聞きたいベルはサイレンス　文字の羅列も一方通行 一番綺麗な場所で　会いたいよねって笑ったのは… 嘘だったの？ まばたくと落ちてくの 透明で、すうっと消えそうなカケラたち イルミネーション滲ませないでよって 意地悪ね　きいてくれないの わがままな　Lacrima 君の手帳めくるそんな仕草を こっそりと目の端で追ってたのは そのページのどこか一行でいい 交わした約束ありますように 信じてないわけじゃないよ　でも言い切れず　不安なのは いつも大丈夫代わりに　髪くしゃり　撫でてくれるのは… 君だから 寒空を降りてくる この街の初雪　溶かす雫たち 待ち合わせしてたみたいにね 華やいでく　空気が苦しいよ ねぇ　どこにいるの こぼれたミルク色の向こうに　幻見た気がした 世界の中心がそこにあるようなコントラスト 夜が…はじまる 氷点下をとろかして 耳たぶにゆるくかかるハネた吐息 言いたかった言葉なんて何も 出てこない　許せるよ　目が合っただけで… まばたくと落ちてくの 透明で、すうっと消えそうなカケラたち 君がくれたマフラーに似た温度で また世界ぼやけていくよ わがままだね　Lacrima |-| English= My favorite coat feels cozy Yet my fingers in the pocket are numb and freezing A cheerful voice from someone reached my ear, suddenly And pulled out a torn piece in my chest; it's suffering The ring I'm dying to hear is dead silent; The list of words is one-way sent "I want us to meet in the most beautiful place"... Did you lie when you said that, with a smile on your face? Twinkling, and falling down right after These clear fragments seem to quickly disappear Please don't turn the illumination to a blur That is mean. Can't you hear? You, selfish tears When the tail of my eyes secretly followed your gesture of flipping a page in your notebook I wished somewhere, even a line, it showed the promise we exchanged on the page I took a look It's not that I don't believe in you, but I can't explain this uneasiness through because you caress my hair tenderly... instead of always comforting with "don't worry" Descending from the cold sky are melting drops of the first snow in this town We are supposed to meet nearby This brilliant atmosphere pains me deep down Tell me, where are you now? I felt that I saw an illusion beyond the falling milk color This contrast looks like over there is the world's center The night... enters My earlobes melt in the freezing degree By my long breath transmitting heat up to soften Words I wanted to say won't come out of me Just a look into my eyes and you are forgiven... Twinkling, and falling down right after These clear fragments seem to quickly disappear Once again, the world becomes a blur by this warmth, similar to the scarf you gave me here of such selfish tears CD Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER FORWARD 02 BlueMoon Harmony (sung by: Aquarius) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER SOLO COLLECTION Vol.04 BlueMoon Theater (sung by: Takayama Sayoko) Live Appearances *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! 4thLIVE TH@NK YOU for SMILE!! Day 2 (performed by: Aquarius) Category:Discography Category:Lyrics Category:Kitakami Reika Category:Takayama Sayoko Category:Julia